In producing an enductance-capacitance (LC) type composite component made up of a combination of an inductor and a capacitor for example, or a composite device including the composite component, a method generally used hitherto is to mount a discrete inductor and a discrete capacitor on a circuit board so as to provide a composite component or device and cover the whole body with an insulating coating, or otherwise, to form a capacitor by patterning electrodes on a dielectric board and mount a discrete inductor on this dielectric board so as to provide a composite component or device and then cover the whole body with an insulating coating, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No.58(1983)-15223.
As mentioned above, since the conventional LC type composite device is of such a structure in which a discrete capacitor and a discrete inductor are mounted on a circuit board or a discrete inductor is mounted on a dielectric board having a capacitor patterned therein, the size of the device will become large in the plane direction and mounting work will become difficult.
Also, in a conventional composite device of this kind, when a plurality of inductors are mounted, the installed position or direction of the individual inductors is liable to change, so that the electrical characteristics of the device may vary. Particularly when the inductors are installed at small intervals to respond to the requirement of down-sizing of the device, a little positional change of the inductors sometimes causes a change in the electrical characteristics to an intolerable range.
Furthermore, since the conventional composite device of this kind is of such a structure that the whole body is covered with an insulating coating, it is difficult to secure a high dimensional accuracy for the external shape. If a composite component includes an inductor, depending on the way in which tile insulating coating is applied or filled, a core of the inductor may change in the electrical characteristics affected by the contraction stress of the insulating coating.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a composite component and a composite device which have solved the above-mentioned conventional problems, which is reduced in size and suitable for mass-production, and stable in the electrical characteristics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of producing with high mass-production efficiency a composite device having stable electrical characteristics, a small size, and an external configuration with high dimensional accuracy.